Revenge
by cgustinyy
Summary: What happens when an old enemy of liam step-dad comes to get revenge but not on him but on liam.With the pack be there to protect liam.
1. Chapter 1

UGH,why is this so hard to understand said Liam trying to study for his math test.

He decided to take a five minute brake and lay down in the quite. His parents where

gone for the weekend and he was all alone in his house. They went out of town many

was use to it because his parents went out of town many time before.

His phone ringtone made him jump a little because

of his super hearing he didn't have total control of

it. he checked his phone to see who was calling him and it was his

alpha Scott. Scott?

"Hey Liam, I am just calling to see how you are doing i know your parents are out of town is mason with you" said scott

Hi, yeah I am alright and no Mason is not with me, why?

Oh, so you are alone do you want me,Stiles,Malia and Kira to come over and keep you company?

No its alright i am about to go to sleep any way said liam.

Are you sure?

Yeah I am sure said liam rolling his eye thinking how the pack treated him as a baby

Ok, well see you tomorrow at practice

ok bye

Liam put his phone on the table and went back to laying down. 1 minute later another sound

interrupts his quite time it come from outside his window. He stands up and walks slowly

to his he is there he looked outside, he looked around and his eyes landed on a figure trying to pick his front

door lock. Liam reacted fast and grabbed his phone from the table and called the first person

who came to .

Come one pick up said Liam nervously

Hello? said scott

S-Scott!

Liam whats wrong you sound scared.

Scott you got to help me there is someone in my house

and i don't recognize his scent.

"Liam come down go lock you door i will be there in 5 minutes

just hold down ok, don't hang up the phone.

Ok said liam already locking the door

Mccall home

Don't hang up the phone OK said Scott

what's going on asked Maila

Liam is in trouble we have to get to his house said Scott still with his phone on one ear getting

ready to leave.

Liam?! Liam!

Line went have to go now said Scott in a worried voice .Scott and Kira went on Scott's bike

and Stile and Malia on his jeep.5 minutes later they arrived at the Dunbar only light in the house

was the one in liam' pack ran in once they saw the front door wide ran up the stair and

stopped in front of liam's turned the knob but the door was locked. He looked at his friend the

forced the door open. Liam"s room was a mess all his notebooks were on the floor his lamp was knocked down,

everything was a mess. But most important there was no liam. They stared to walk out of the room when there was

a sound coming from the closet.

Liam? Scott said while waking to the opened the door and saw liam passed out with his hand

and feet tied. Also with a gag in his went to take the gag off only to get his finger tips

burned. Scott hissed in can you untie nodded and went to untie the young beta.

after untying liam, Stiles and Scott helped liam to the jeep to take him to the vet. Liam had red lines

on his left and right cheek, his mouth, feet, and hand were burned from the wolfsbane.

Once at the vets office deaton stared working on liam. 2 hours later deaton came back

from the little room .

Is Liam OK they all asked at once

Yes He is going to be OK, But I am concerned by how much wolfsbane was in his system

Yeah he was tied up with wolfsbane rope said Kira

Maybe the one who did this put wolfsbane in him? said Malia

That's what i think too Malia said

Scott are you ok Stiles asked

Yeah, Yeah i am just thinking who could've done this said scott wondered

they didn't steal any thing they went straight to liam

You are right wha- said Stiles

Then a loud scream came from the other got up and ran in.

Liam,Liam! calm down you are safe

"Scott" he said in a weak tired voice

" its OK liam we found you" said stiles

Do you remember what happened asked Kira in a gentle voice

Y-Yeah said Liam

Can you tell us asked Malia

Liam to a shaky breath and told them what happened

 _Flashback_

 _Liam dunbar a man with a masked said hang up the phone now. no! said liam_

 _fine he walked over to liam took his phone and threw it at the wall. Well me_

 _and you are going to have so much fun he said then stab liam in the neck with_

 _a needle full of wolfsbane. After a minute or two liam stared to feel weak_

 _and did you do to me asked liam. oh, I just injected you with_

 _some wolfsbane that won't kill you. Then he took out ropes and tied liam._

 _Ah! why does it burn Ah!. sorry i didn't warn are made of Wolfsbane_

 _Liam was getting weaker by the minute his eyes were man slapped his left_

 _and right cheek hard to wake him ! Liam screamed. then the man grabbed a gag_

 _from his bag and tied it so it covered Liam's wouldn't want to wake your_

 _neighbors now would gag burned liam's mouth because it also had wolfsbane in it._

 _Last thing he know the mysterious man was writing on a piece of paper then put the paper_

 _in Liam's jacket Put Liam in a closet and left._

 _End of flashback_

Malia reached into liam's jacket to get the note and read it out loud

 _I enjoyed making liam suffer i Have some persenal_

 _problems with him that i would like to make pay_

 _for by pain i will see him anybody who gets_

 _in my way will pay too._

 _-MH_

When Malia was done reading the note. Liam was so scare you didn't have to be

a werewolf to know he was shacking, struggling to catch his breath, and

almost crying. Its ok liam we won't let whoever that was hurt you again

said Kira putting her hand on liam's arm. Yeah we will protect you, now get some sleep

we will be hear when you wake up said Scott they all agreed. Liam Nodded and fell into deep sleep.


	2. Author's note

Sorry for how bad the first chapter was, its was my first time writing a fanfiction. But i promise to make the next chapter better.


	3. Chapter 2

"Liam, Liam?" Scott said trying to wake a sleeping Liam

"Uh, Yeah Liam awake said a tired liam". Liam looked around and realized he was in Scott's room. " How did I get here" asked liam

Scott laughed a little. "Me and Stiles carried you to my room and we all spend the night here."

"I slept through a 15 minuted car ride and being carried by you and stiles" said Liam in surprised because he was a light sleeper.

"Yeah you were pretty tired, It was late and you still had wolfsbane in your system so you were pretty beat."

"Oh, where are the others?"

"Getting ready for school"

" I should get ready to" said liam starting to get out of up on his feet Liam grabbed his head as everything began spinning. "Liam are you ok?". "Yeah, Yeah just a little dizzy". Maybe you shouldn"t go to school offered Scott.

"No!, I am fine the dizziness just past. And we have practice to day I cant miss it anyway" said liam

Ok, but I know you are not just dizzy what else is going on?

Liam looked down knowing he can't lie to his alpha.

"I have a headache and i still feel a little dizzy but that's all" said Liam in a low voice

OK, but if you feel worse during school don't hesitate to come to me, OK?

Ok.

"Come on I will drive you to your house" said Scott

Fear flashed in Liam's eyes as the memories from last came to mind the pain he got him thinking who was the guy and why did he want with him and his step dad. Scott noticed and put a comforting hand on liam's shoulder. "I will stay with you OK" he said trying to comfort the young beta. "Thanks" Liam said."What else is on your mind" asked Scott, with his voice full of concern. I am just wondering who the guy is and what he wants said Liam. Me too said Scott

 **School**

"See you at practice?" said Liam waving goodbye

"OK, bye" said Scott

"Hey" said Kira

"Hey" said Scott giving Kra a light kiss on the lips

"How is Liam" she asked

Scott sigh " he seems OK, but i am worried about him"

"I am worried about him too, but don't worry we will do our best to protect him"

"I know, lets get to class before we are late"

The day went by normal for the pack. Well for Liam he felt like he was being watch the whole time. He thought he was just being paranoid because he thought he heard someone calling his name and when he looked around everybody was focused on school. He took a deep breath and stared doing work.

 **Later at lacrosse practice**

"Where Liam?" asked Stiles

"I Don't know he is never late"

There he is.

Liam was running to coach holding all his gear. " DUNBAR YOUR LATE" said Coach. I know I am sorry, I just had to stay with a teacher for a few minutes. "I DON'T CARE, START RUNNING AROUND THE FIELD NOW" yelled Couch. OK said Liam and then he stared sprinting. While he was running Liam heard the same voice calling his name, this time he heard where it was coming from. He decided to ignore it and then he kept spiriting. The person kept calling his name. Finally Liam got tired and sprinted to the woods to follow the voice. Scott heard the voice the voice calling Liam"s name and Stiles saw liam Sprinting to the woods. Um Scott we have a problem. I know i keep hearing liam name said Scott. "well i think he hears it too" said that Scott and Stiles ran after Liam. MCCALL, STILINSKY, DUNBAR WHERE ARE YOU GOING! yelled Coach. "Liam! wait" said stiles almost out of breath. Scott Started running at full speed and tackeled Liam to the ground.

"I have to find out who he is" said Liam trying to catch his breath

"Well next time can you tell us that you are going to sprint of into the forest. I don't think I ever ran so much in my life said Stiles trying to catch his breath

Scott chuckled at Stiles but Liam looked distracted. " Liam?" said Scott. " I still hear that guy calli-" Liam didn"t get to finish his sentence because an arrow was shot and landed in Scott's shoulder. AH! screamed Scott as he put his hand around the arrow to take it out. Stiles Stared at the arrow in his best friends shoulders and Liam looked stared to death. As another arrow was shot and landed on Liam's arm. Ah! yelled Liam. Stiles and Scott's heads shot up as they heard liam's scream. Scott ran to Liam and grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Scott and Stiles helped liam to his feet and stared running.

Once far enough the stopped to take a breath. "Are you guys OK" asked Stiles.

" Yeah" said Scott Liam?

"Yeah I am OK" said Liam

" We should get back to practice" Scott said. Stiles nodded in agreement

" I think that i am going home" said Liam

" Uh, have you not been here the 48 hours. You know some guy trying to get revenge on you for some unknown reason. Should i refresh your memory to last when he wen-"

"Stiles! he gets it" said Scott

"Ok" said Stiles putting his hands up

" Look Liam what he means is you shouldn"t be alone" said Scott putting his hand on liam's shoulder

OK, can i at least wait in the locker room i don't feel like i can practice to day said liam

Scott and Stiles hesitated to say yes but let him go anyway.

When Scott and Stiles went back to the field Coach yelled at them for running out of practice. Then they explained to him why liam didn't come back with him. They told he that Liam wasn't feeling well so he went to the Nurse's office. Then the coach told the to run around the field as a punishment. When they were done with practice and done changing they met with liam outside of the locker room. Then Stiles was yelling at liam for running out and getting them in trouble with the Coach. Liam tried apologizing for getting them in trouble and getting Scott hurt but they said it was alright. Liam couldn't help but think this whole situation was his fault. Then he thought back to the note where it said that anybody who gets in his way will suffer too. Witch made think he should deal with this whole situation alone. Liam?, Liam?. he heard a voice say. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was already at Scott's house.

" Liam are you OK" said Scott

Yeah I am Ok , just thinking" said Liam

" OK" Said Scott

Then Liam got a text From his Step-Dad telling him that him and his mom where home and that they wanted him there. "Um, My parents are home and they want me there" said Liam. I will take you said Stiles."OK, thanks. See you tomorrow Liam waving goodbye to the young beta. 5 minutes Stiles and Liam arrived at the Dunbar house. " Thanks for the ride" said Liam. " Yeah no problem, call us if something goes wrong" said Stiles. Yeah i know said Liam as he got out of the jeep. Stiles waited until liam got inside then took off.

Mom, Dad i am home liam yelled

I am glad i didn't break your phone the man said

Liam was petrified the same man who hurt him only a day a go. He reached in to his pocket and called Scott. Hello? said Scott from the phone.

What do you want said Liam to the man

Oh i thought that note said everything. I guess you aren't as smart as i thought you were. Liam looked down thinking how he can distract the man until Scott got there.

Anyway you are coming with me.

Why would i do that said Liam

You will leave with me or i will kill your alpha. Don't think i didn't notice when you called him

Liam didn't know what to do so he decided to make a desision that he thought was best for everyone. He was going to go with the man. That way no one would get hurt.

ok, i will go with you just don't hurt anyone.

I will think about the man said

Then the man came and stung liam with a needle full of Wolfsbane. About a minute after liam passed out knocking a table and a vase over. 5 minutes later Scott arrived at Liam's house but it was too late at the same time liam's parents arrived home.


	4. Chapter 3

"Scott?" said

" Hi Mrs. Dunbar"

"Scott, what are you doing here. and what happened in here" asked Liam's Step-dad

"Um.." Scott was trying to figure out if he told Liam's parents whats going on.

"Scott is something wrong with Liam" asked Liam's mom

Scott decided not to tell them the truth.

"Liam is waiting for me at my house with my friends Stiles. And i drove by here and saw the door wide opened. I remembered that Liam told me you guys left for the weekend so i stopped to see who was in here."

"And?" said Liam's mom

" When i came in here i heard something in the kitchen so i went there. I guess it was a distraction because the next thing i know someone knocks the table down and escapes through the front door."

Mr. And Mrs. Dunbar looked like they didn't believe him they did.

So... Liam is Ok said Mr. Dunbar

" Yeah, he is fine is actually waiting for me because we are going to practice some lacrosse." Scott said trying desperately to leave

"Its 2 in the afternoon didn't you just finish with practice " asked Mr. Dunbar

"Yeah, but extra Practice make you a better player right?" Scott said nervously

"Yeah?, anyway did you see who the intruder looked like" asked Mrs. Dunbar

"All i know it was a man" said Scott

"OK, you can go and tell liam to call us" said Mr. Dunbar

"OK" said Scott. If i find him in time. Scott shook his head as that horrible thought came to mind.

Bye.

Bye.

20 minutes later Scott got the pack together in his living room. Lydia wasn't there because she was with her family out of town. " So much for not living him alone at all times" said Malia. " How did he send Liam a text pretending to be his Step-dad" asked kira." He Probably did it the night he broke in to Liam's house, Remember Liam was out for a while" said Stiles. He felt kinda guilty for leaving liam alone. He thought he should of noticed that his parents weren't home but he didn't. The girls felt guilty for not being at the lacrosse practice or at Liam's house to help. Scott felt guilty because he didn't get there in time to help Liam. Scott knew what everyone was thinking and decided to speak up. " Its none of our faults we have to focus on finding Liam" Everybody agreed.

...

" Wake Up little Dunbar" said the man

Liam stared to wake up. He felt worse then this morning. His headache was even worse he was barley listening to the man. He just hoped that the pack would find him in time. He was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. The man had Stabbed him with a knife. " YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU" the man yelled. This made Liam back away from the man but this made the pain increase and he let out a loud groan. The man chuckled enjoying liam suffer.

" let start at the beginning. My name is Matthew Henderson and i was your Step-dads partner at his old job. We us-"

" What does this have to do with me. And why don't you just kill me." liam interrupted. Does to sentence drained him of his energy so he leaned heavily against the wall.

" Interrupt me again and you are going to bleed to death, You have everything to do with this it was because of YOU that I lost my job. Your Step-dad left the job to be with you and your mom i got fired because your dad decided to leave the partnership. I didn't go after your mom because i happen to like her." After that sentence the man walked out leaving liam to suffer in the dark.

...

"Are you guys sure that this a good place to look" asked Malia in a annoyed. The have been looking in the woods for almost an hour and they haven't found anything not even a sent.

" We have to look somewhere and this is our only lead" said Stiles

" Only because he attacked you here what if he just followed to practice"

" OK, Malia you encourage and help people not say negative things to them"

" As a coyote we would just leave them for dead"

" Malia we talked about this we kinda don't leave anyone for dead"

" why not is way easier the other way"

"you right but is Liam he is way too young to die"

" I know I just hope we find him in time"

" I do too, lets keep looking"

" Guys I got something!" yelled Scott

He got on his knees and removed a bunch of leaves from the ground and it revealed a secret door. " How do you know he in there" asked Kira. " I don't know for sure but this is where his sent is strong" said Scott as Stiles and Malia came behind them. " Whats that smell" said Malia sniffing around. " Its blood and its Liam's" said Scott quickly breaking the lock. Scott jumped in first, then Malia, Then Kira , Last Stiles.

Liam! Scott yelled

"Liam!?" followed Stiles

" I hear his heart beat but i can't see him" Scott said

" G-Guys i think i found his" said Kira her voice cracking as she spoke

" Liam!" They all crunched besides an unconscious Liam. His face was super pail for the lost of blood. His lips where blueish with a tint of blood on them. He looked dead.

" Liam Wake up!. He is freezing" said Scott his voice full of worry

" The set Liam up against the wall. Then his eyes Stared to open. " Liam?" said Malia. Liam flinched as he remembered everything that had happened in the past few hours. " Its OK Liam we are going to take you to Deatons office you are going to be alright" said Scott as he tried to comfort his beta. Liam nodded and tried to stand but failed. " Its ok we will help you" said Kira. Liam gave them a weak nod. Scott and Stiles pulled him up and caused to yell out in pain. "Whats wrong" asked kira. Then Scott noticed the cut he had On his stomach. Liam why aren't you healing asked Stiles

H-He i-injected me w-with w-wolfs- b-bane said liam. He leaned heavily against Scott since he used all of his energy on the sentence. C-can we p-please g-get out of h-here before h-he gets -b-back.

" Too late" Matthew said

Malia growled at him showing her teeth and blue eyes. To their surprise he did the something but his eyes were grey. Everyone one was confused. Scott left Stile to hold liam while Scott went to help the girl. Kira took out her sword. Malia took the first move and went to punch Matthew but failed as Matthew thew her against the wall. Next it was Kira she was able to slash his arm a few times but he did the something that he did to Malia to it was Scott, he was able to get a few punches and put the guy down but he stood back up. Scott punched him in the gut and slashed him with his claws. Matthew gave up. " I will be back for him" Matthew said and pointed at a semi-conscious Liam. " And we will be there waiting for you" said Malia. Matthew growled then left.

" How is liam?" Scott said hurrying over to Stiles and Liam

" Not good we need to get him out of here now" said Stiles his voice full of concern

Kira got on her kneels and put her hand on Liam's cheek. " Liam you have to stay awake ok" she said

" I am tired" tired voice

" We know but is Very important for you to stay awake" Said Malia

" I will try" he said

"Ok, Liam we are going to lift you up" said Scott

Liam whimpered as he remembered how painful it was the first time.

" we know it hurt but you will only stand for about 5 minutes" Stiles said

" I may be injured but i can still here your heart beat and you are lying" said liam. He felt slightly better since the wolfs bane was leaving his system and he was starting to heal.

" OK Liam on the count of three" said Scott 1...2...3. The lifted liam up he leaned against Scott because if he leaned against Stile he knew he would drop him.

"Ok, Liam can you walk" Asked Scott

"Yeah, can't you guys just drag me there or carry me?"

" No, because that would be harder for use and easier for you" said Stiles. Liam just scowled at him and Scott just chuckled.

20 minutes later they finally got to Stiles's jeep. Styles turned on his phone to check the time and it was about to be eleven. Liam fell asleep about 10 minutes ago so Scott had to carry him on his back. Liam had already healed but the wolfs bane made him tired. Liam woke up on there way to Scott's house. " what time is it" asked liam

" Its 11:20" informed Malia

" WHAT" yelled liam " My parents are going to kill me"

" Oh, yeah the said to call them" said Scott

" When" asked Liam

"Um, about 9 hours ago" said Scott guilty because he forgot

" Know they are definitely going to kill me" said Liam

" Here is your phone" said Malia giving Liam his phone

" Thanks" said Liam

He had 5 miss calls from Mason but not his parents. He checked his text and they were both at work since three in the afternoon.

"Oh, they are not home but they are coming back at 12" said Liam relived

"We are going to stay with you till the get home" said Scott

" Thanks" said Liam


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i am sorry i haven't posted in a while i had no idea what to write also i had no time to write. But i finally got something done and i will be posting regularly now .**

 **Next Day**

"Liam?, Liam honey you need to wake up you are going to be late for school" said Liam's mom

" I will get up in a few minutes mom"

" You said that a few minutes ago now get up before you miss the bus"

" Can I miss school today please"

"Why?, are you feeling ok? she said while putting her hand on his forehead. He had dark circles bags under his eyes and he was a little pale

"I am fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

" Yeah Honey you can tell"

In the night Liam didn't sleep because he was having nightmares of Matthew coming back to kill him. In his nightmares Matthew succeeded on killing him and the pack wasn't there to save him. He just hoped that his nightmare didn't come true.

"Liam?, Liam" said his mom shaking him lightly

" Sorry mom what did you say?"

" I said get ready for school because you are going"

"Ok, Fine"

15 minutes later

" Bye mom!"

"Bye honey see you at the game tonight"

" Wait your going?"

" Of course I am going when have I missed a gave of yours"

" A bunch of times, but its alright its because of your job"

" Oh, well I am not missing anymore of them. So see you tonight."

" Ok, I love you"

" Love you too honey, be careful"

 **At School**

" Hey Liam how are you feeling" asked Kira

He met Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Kira in front of the School by the buses.

" I am fine"

" Well you don't look fine. Did you even sleep last night." asked Stiles

" I slept through the whole night"

" You're lying" said Malia

"Yeah, I can't hear your heart beat but i can still see that you are lying" said Stiles

"Come on Liam just tell us the truth. We want to help you but we can't if you don't tell us whats going on." said Scott

" OK, I didn't sleep last night ok. I have to get to class" said Liam walking away

"Maybe he is just cranky from the lack of sleep" said Stiles

They all stared at him.

" What are we going to do about Matthew?" asked Malia as the began walking into the school.

" Yeah what do we do about him. We can't just wait for him to attack Liam again." said Kira

" I know, and we won't let him get to Liam. But its not like we know where he is or what he is." said Scott

" We will figure it out but for know we just have to keep an eye on Liam tonight at the game." said Stiles

"Ok, see you guys at lunch" said Scott

 **Lunch time**

They pack (except Liam) were sitting together at a lunch table. Talking about the game tonight. Kira was benched for not being a team player but she still went to support the guys and to keep Malia company.

Mason walked by the table. But stopped by someone calling his name.

" Mason" said Stiles

" Yeah?... said Mason wondering why Stiles was talking to him

" Have you seen Liam?" said Scott

" He had to stay with a teacher because he fell asleep in class" He said

" Ok, Thanks"

Mason nodded and made his was to his friend. While the pack went back to discussing the game.

...

"OK Mr. Dunbar why did you fall asleep in class" asked Liam"s teacher

" Uh.. I just stayed up last light studying" Liam lied

" Ok.. I won't ask coach to pull you out of the game because i know how important it is for you. But you will have to make it up"

" I will."

" Ok, see you tomorrow"

With that Liam walked out of the classroom. Heading to the library deciding to skip lunch. He had a free period after and then he had practice. He decided to use his free period on catching up on his studies. But soon ended up falling as even 5 minuted after he woke up from another nightmare.

 **Lacrosse practice**

MCCALL, STILINSKI WHERE IS DUNBAR yelled Coach

" Um we don't know coach" said Stiles

" PERFECT" said Coach as he threw his clipboard hard at the ground. " EVERYONE START RUNNING AROUND THE FIELD"

Everyone dropped their equipment and stared running. 5 minutes later Liam jogged over to Coach holding all of his stuff.

" Dunbar nice of you to SHOW YOU TO PRACTICE!"

" I am sorry coach i fell asleep at the Library and lost track of time"

" Well that didn't help because you still look like crap so you better get your act together because i need you playing the game tonight. NOW START RUNNING AROUND THE FIELD."

Liam nodded and stared and Stiles slowed down so Liam would catch up to them. They both looked at liam with concern and liam just said " I am fine" and kept running. Scott and Stiles just looked at each other and kept running.

 **After practice**

"Liam where you going" asked Stiles

" Um.. To my house"

" Well not anymore" said Scott while pushing Liam to Stiles jeep

" Where are we going"

" To my house" said Scott

" Why, what are we going to do there?"

" You are going to sleep and the rest of us are going to make a plan to catch this Matthew guy" said Stiles keeping his eyes on the road.

At the Sound of Matthews name made Liam's heart jump.

" Don't worry Liam we will catch" said Scott

" I know, but look at was his done his been here less then a week. He almost killed me twice."

" Liam calm down. you said he ALMOST killed you. We manage to save you twice you could at least thank us." said Stiles

" Liam, we will try to keep you save from Matthew but we can't always watch your back. So you have to be alert at all times." said Scott in a serious voice

Liam slumped back against the back seat. " I know and I thank you for that but... I don't know.. I just shut down, I get too scared to act. Seems like my IED only works when it wants."

" Clear your mind. Don't think about that if you want to get some sleep." said Scott getting out of the jeep

" I will try"

" Maybe knock him out then he will to sleep a little." said Stiles in a sarcastic voice

Scott and Liam just stared at him.

" Or not" said Stiles

Kira and Malia arrived just as Scott opened the door. They all went in side and settled down in the living room. But Liam went to Scott's room to get some rest.

 **Scott's Room**

Liam groaned as he face planted the pillow. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any rest no matter how much he distracted his mind. He was too scared to fall asleep and have another nightmare. He didn't realize how tired he was until his eyes stared to flatter close, he tried to stay awake but he was too tired to fight it.

 **Mccall Living room**

" Do you think he will be able to sleep?" asked Kira

" I don't know, maybe he been asleep for about 2 minutes so I thi-" before Scott could finish his sentence there was a loud scream from up stairs.

" You spoke too soon" said Stiles getting up and following everyone up the stairs.

When the pack reached Scott's room they saw Liam tossing and turning. He was calling out for help but he wouldn't open his eyes. Scott reached Liam and tried to wake him up but it was like Liam was trapped in a nightmare. Then Scott shook Liam hard enough to wake him up. When Liam opened his eye they were bright Yellow and his werewolf teeth out ready to attack. Scott put his hands up in defense and said " Liam calm down it was just a nightmare, you are safe now."

Liam just stayed there staring at them not changing back in to his human self. He was just about to attack when Scott roard at his showing his alpha eyes. That's when Liam backed up shifting back to himself.

" I am sorry guys I didn't know what i was doing" he said breathing heavily and looking down at the ground. He was embarrassed that he didn't have control over himself.

" Its ok Liam you didn't know" said Scott putting a comforting hand on Liam's shoulder.

Liam took a deep breath and said " I don't think I want to sleep for now"

" Are you sure you don't wand to try again" said Malia

Liam just nodded and headed down stairs. That pack looked at each other with worry in their eyes and followed him.

"Liam where are you going" said Stile. Liam was heading tors the door.

" I am going for a walk." said Liam opening the front door

" No you are not " said Stile while grabbing Liam's hood and pulling him back

" Why can't one of you just come with me" asked Liam

" Because no one want to go on a walk when some guy is out there trying to kill you. And if when we are on a walk he comes then kills you we would be responsible for that." said Stiles

" Fine" said Liam closing the door

" Why don't you go study. It will keep you mind off things" said Malia

Liam nodded and went to get his backpack.

Scott looked at Stiles with his eyes wide.

" What?" said Stiles

" I can't believe he listen to you" said Scott with a small laugh

" Me neither" said Stile letting a breath out

 **Two hours later**

"Liam are you ready to go!" Stiles yelled

" Stile you don't have to yell cause i am right here and i was ready the first time you asked me." said Liam

" Well then why didn't you say so." said Stiles rolling his eyes

" Ok, can why just go" said Scott waiting by the door

" Liam are you sure that you will be able to play you still look exhausted" said Scott while getting in jeep.

" Yeah i don't feel that tired."

"Your lying again" said Stiles turning to look at Liam. Like Scott

" Ok, I am really tired but i will play through it" said Liam

Scott and Stiles hesitated before nodding.

The car ride was mostly quite other then Stiles explaining how he is getting better on lacrosse and Scott and Liam pretending to listen and agree with him.

Finally they arrived at the school. and Started to get ready for the game.

They just started the game and beacon hill high was losing by 2. Liam tried to focus and play extra good for his mom but his mind wouldn't corporate. Next thing he new he was tackled by two players and send right to the ground. Liam's mom stood up and gasped she didn't remember how violent the game was.

Scott and Stiles jogged over to him and help him up. He was lucky he didn't dislocate his shoulders.

" DUNBAR GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Coach yelled

" Yes coach"

" What the hell is that i thought i told you to get your act together at practice" said Coach

" I'm sorry Coach i will do better" said Liam getting back to the field

" YOU BETTER, MCCALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE GOOD AT THIS" yelled Coach

"SORRY COACH" yelled Scott

The rest of the game went by fast. BHH won 8-5. Liam Scored the last 4 shots. He met his mom right after the game. They went home had dinner and then headed to bed. Liam was exhausted he wanted to sleep so bad bad but he couldn't. He tossed and turned but just couldn't fall asleep. It was just 4 in the morning when Liam woke up with a bad nightmare his mom rushed into the room. With worry in her eyes.

" Liam! its OK you are ok honey just wake up" she said trying to shake Liam awake

Liam opened his eyes staring right into his mom.

" I am sorry mom you can go back to bed"

" NO honey tell me whats going on. You look like you haven't gotten sleep in days. And your teacher called me saying that you fell asleep in class."

"Its nothing mom"

" Come on Liam you can tell me"

" I have just been having nightmares but i will be ok"

" Honey.. Do you want to talk about it"

" I rather not" he said but the truth was that he wanted to tell his mom everything about Matthew. And how he felt that they were being followed tonight.

" Ok, Do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep?"

" I don't think i can fall asleep again" he said looking down. He didn't want his mom to lose some sleep because of him.

" I will stay with you till you fall asleep ok?"

" Mom-"

" Mom nothing now scoot over"

Liam did as he was told and made room for his mom. Then he fell into to peace full sleep. The kind he has been wanting to get for days.


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry i took so long to finish this again.**

 **Next morning**

Liam stirred in his sleep as he was starting to wake up. He eye flatters opened, he looked around for his mom she was no longer laying next to him. He walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen were he found a note from his mom telling his that she was called into work early and that breakfast was in the microwave. He frowned as he realized that he was alone. His dad was still working at the hospitals till late in the night. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do. Mason was out with his parents and he didn't want to bother the pack.

He ate breakfast, took a shower then went to watch some TV. Its was all normal till he got a call. It was from a private number so he didn't know who it was.

" Hello?"

" Hi little Dunbar, we haven't talked in a day or too" said Matthew

Liam's heart jumped. " What do you want" Liam said his voice cracking

" I don't see why you are so scared Little Dunbar"

" I have some ideas why. Now leave me alone "

" What are you going to do call the police, call you little useless pack that i could kill to if i wanted to, or are you going to kill me my self"

Liam stayed quite. He was too busy thinking how his friends could die and it would all be his fault.

" What too scared to talk little Dunbar."

" What do you want. You almost killed me twice."

" See little Dunbar, I almost killed you. I didn't kill you, I almost killed you. So watch your back because you won't see me coming."

The Line went dead. Liam was terrified, not only for himself but for his friends. He didn't want to die but he didn't want his friends to die for him. He was trying decide whether to call Scott and tell him what happened or to try and take care of it by himself. He finally decided to keep things quite. He didn't want to worry the back with his own problems. The sound of his ringtone almost made him jump out of his ski. He turned his phone over with his shaky hand scared that it was Matthew again. He sign in relive when he saw it was just Scott.

" Hi Scott" Liam said trying to hide the fear in his voice

" Hey Liam are you ok?"

" Yeah, yeah i am ok"

" Are you sure because you sound .. Scared"

" No, um.. I just woke up" Liam lied

" Ok. You got a goodnight sleep?"

" Actually yeah"

" Good, I didn't wake you up did i"

" No i was already awake"

" Oh, Ok well me and Stiles are going to pick you up in 20 minutes"

" Ok"

"Bye"

 **Mccall house**

"Bye" said Scott finishing his conversation with Liam

" Do we go pick up Liam know.

" Yeah lets go"

On there way to Liam's house Scott was telling Stiles how he thought that Liam sounded weird when they talked. Finally the arrived at the Dunbar house hold, They got out of the jeep and headed to the front door to ring the door bell.

 **Inside the house**

Liam was still siting on the couch. Every sound made him flinch. His thoughts overwhelmed him. _What i am i going to do. I should've told Scott that Matthew called me. What if they try to find Matthew and then he kills them then kills won't let that happen right? OK just tell them and maybe all will go well._ Liam thought. He flinched as the doorbell ringed. He got up slowly to see who it was. He looked through the window and saw that it was just Scott and Stiles. He sigh in relief and opened opened the door.

" Hey Liam" both Scott and Stiles said

" Hey guys I am just going to get my bag"

"OK" said Scott

Liam came bag holding his lacrosse bag.

"Where are your parents?" asked Stiles

" Um.. They are working". Liam knew he was going to get in trouble for not telling them.

" Why didn't you tell us we would've gotten here sooner." said Scott

" I know i just didn't want to bother you guys. Also there is something else i didn't tell you. But you guys can't get mad."

" Well depends what you are going to tell us" said Stiles

" OK" said Scott

Liam took a deep breath. " Before you called me Matthew called me and said he was coming for me and if any of you got in the way he was going to kill all of you." Liam said in a fast voice before looking down.

Scott's eyes were wide and Stiles looked like he was going to explode.

" Why wouldn't you tell us! We would have definitely had gotten here sooner. Stiles exclaimed

"Stiles.." Scott said putting a hand on Stiles shoulder.

" No Scott, Not only is he going to get us killed he is going to get himself killed by hiding this kinds of stuff"

" He is right Liam. Are you hiding anything else?" said Scott in a soft voice.

" No, and I am sorry. I just didn't want you guys to get hurt because of my problem."

Stiles and Scott's face soften.

" Your problem is our problem. Ok?" said Scott

"Ok" said Liam

" OOKK, we should go before Coach kills us" said Stiles

" Yeah"

On there way to practice, the boys talked about what Matthew had told Liam. They were trying to make up a plan and thinking what they were going to do if they caught him.

 **Time Skip**

Scott and Stiles waited for Liam outside of the School. Liam had gotten a note from his teacher saying that he needed to make up falling asleep in his class.

Inside of the School.

" Mr. Woods"

" Hello Little Dunbar" said Matthew

" Wh-What are you doing here" Said Liam trying to keep his voice from cracking.

" I thought i made it clear plenty of times... I am here to kill you" He said as he grabbed Liam's arm and twisted till he heard bones snapping.

Liam roared in pain as he felt his bones snap.

 **Outside the school**

" Did you hear that?"

" Yeah i am calling Kira and Malia right now"

" Stay here and wait for them" said Scott as he stared jogging tors the School.

 **Inside the School**

" What little Dunbar can't defend yourself" said Matthew as he kicked Liam in the ribs repeatedly

Liam grabbed Matthew's foot and pulled him down to the floor. Liam Started to get up slowly and headed to the door when Matthew grabbed him by the neck and thew his far away from the door. He walked slowly tors Liam .He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up and put him against the wall. Liam struggled to breath. He tried to stab his claws into Matthew's arm but he wouldn't even flinch.

" You have no one to save you know" yelled Matthew. Then his eyes were shining bright grey and showing his sharp teeth.

Liam almost passed out from the lack of air going into his lungs.

" Leave him alone!" yelled Scott showing his alpha feature.

Matthew dropped Liam on the floor harshly. Liam coughed as he tried to get air into his he looked up he saw Scott and Matthew fighting roughly.

Liam most of passed out because when he woke up again Stiles was shaking him and Kira and Malia were helping Scott fight Matthew.

" Are you ok?" asked Stiles in a worried tone

" Yeah, Yeah i am alright"

" Well your arm doesn't" said Stiles

" Oh" Liam said Staring at his badly dislocated and broken arm.

" I WILL BE BACK FOR HIM" Matthew yelled while pointing at Liam

" And we will be waiting for you " said Scott with full confidence in his voice

Matthew limped away from the classroom. When he was finally gone everybody let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Liam and Stiles walked over to there friends. Liam was still holding his arm that throbbed painfully.

" Are you guys ok ?" asked Stiles

" Yeah,he doesn't fight as strong as he looks" said Malia

" Are you ok Liam?" said Scott chuckling at Malia's statement

" Yeah, I think he just dislocated my shoulder"

" That looks more then a dislocated shoulder" said Kira

" Here" said Scott grabbing Liam's arm and resetting all the bones.

" Thanks" said Liam moving his still sore arm around.

" So what do we do know?" asked Malia

" Go home" said Scott taking a breath


	7. Chapter 6

Next morning

"Wake up little Dunbar"

Liam's eyes shot open. He quickly sat up and relaxed once he saw he was only in his room. He turned his head and looked at his alarm, it was 3:21 only 10 minutes since he last woken up. His nightmares weren't about Matthew killing they where about Matthew killing his friends and his parents. He wanted to protect them but how can he do that if he couldn't even protect himself.

He was angry with himself because every time Matthew came after him his friends had to save him. Liam spent the rest of the night thinking how he can help his friend and protect them at the same time. He turned and looked at his alarm and realized it was almost time for him to get up. It was earlier then he usually got up but he new he wasn't going back to sleep.

By the time he was all ready for school he looked at the time and signed and sat down on the couch he still had half an hour till the bus came. Both of his parents were still at work, they left in the night after he went to "Sleep". His mind went blank for a few minutes then his phone rang.

" Hello"

" Hi Liam"

" Hi Scott"

" Me and Stiles are going to pick you up so you don't have to take the bus"

" Ok"

" We will be there in five minutes, so be ready."

" Ok"

With that he hanged up the phone and got his stuff and waited outside for Scott and Stiles. He sat by some stares and leaned his head against the wall. 5 minutes later Scott and Stiles came to get him. He did the same thing he sat down and leaned his head against the window.

" So Liam how did you sleep?" asked Stiles not taking his eye away from the road. "Liam?" he said after not getting a response.

Scott turned around and sighed when his saw that Liam was fast asleep.

" He is not sleeping again" said Scott

"Well he is sleeping now"

" Yeah but we are going to have to wake him up in like a minuted for School"

" Well i am not doing it" said Stiles while parking his Jeep and quickly getting out.

Scott groaned then turned around and shook Liam's shoulder lightly. " Liam we are here you need to wake up." His eyes fluttered opened. He sat up and looked around clearly confused.

" When did i get here?"

Scott looked at his with concern. " What do you mean?"

" When did you guys pick me up?"

" After i called you, What's the last thing you remember?"

" Um.. i remembered getting up and getting ready for School." said Liam starting to panic

" Its ok, I called you and then me and Stiles came to pick you up. You were asleep the whole way to school. But we are still going to talk to my mom after School just to be sure everything is ok."

" OK"

" Come we are going to be late" said Scott getting out of the jeep Liam following close behind.

LUNCH

" So he couldn't remember you calling him or getting picked up?" asked Kira

"Yeah, i am taking him to see my Mom after School."

" Do we have a Plan on what to do with Matthew?" asked Malia

" Wait... I read somewhere that Eichen House has a floor were they keep unstable supernatural creatures." said Lydia. She came back the night before and Stiles and Malia told her what has been happening.

" Are you sure?"

" Not completely sure."

" Ok you, Stiles, Malia,and Kira go to Eichen House. And me and Liam will meet you guys at my house."

They all nodded and left. Scott went to find Liam and take him to his mom not wanting to wast more time.

ELSE WERE AT LUNCH

" Liam?" Mason quickly moved Liam's lunch before he face planted it.

" Are you ok dude" Mason asked worried about his friend

" Yeah I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately"

" Maybe you should talk to your Step-dad"

" I am go see Scott's mom soon." he mumbled leaning his head against the table almost falling asleep.

" Liam" said Scott walking up to Liam and Mason

" Yeah?" he said not lifting he head up from the table.

" We have to go remember?"

" Yeah lets go" he said getting up weakly and walking away.

Scott was about to follow him but then he felt someone grab his arm. " Scott?"

" Hi Mason"

" Um. Hi don't you thing Liam is acting a little I don't know weird lately."

" Yeah. That why I am talking him to see my mom now."

" Ok, If something is wrong with him tell me"

" I will" said Scott starting to walk away.

He jogged a little trying to catch up to Liam. " Where are the others?"

" They are at Eichen House" said Scott

" Why, isn't the place for crazy people." Liam was extremely tired but he still knew that the place was bad news.

" I will tell you all about it later."

" How are we going to get to the hospital? Didn't Stiles give you a ride too?"

" Yeah, we are using Lydia's car."

"Oh."

" Yeah. lets get going"

Liam followed quietly. The ride to the hospital was silent. Once Liam leaned his head against the window he was dead asleep. Scott drove quietly, he turned his head to look at liam and when he looked back a man was standing in front of the road.

Scott slammed the breaks causing Liam to fall forward and waking up. When Scott looked up he quickly put the car on reverse and backing up as fast as he could. Liam looked at Scott clearly confused on what he was doing but when he saw who the man was he nearly passed out. The man was Matthew. Then he was gone. Scott sighed in relief, Liam looked horrified.

" Liam is ok he gone".

Scott spoke too soon. The tires went flat.

"Stay in the car" Scott said in a firm voice. Hes eyes were flashing bright red. Liam nodded not daring to protest. Scott got out of the car and went to find what or who slashed the tires. He was relieved that it was only one tire but that relief washed away and turned into worry when he noticed that someone slashed them with their claws. The next thing he new he felt someone grab his by the neck.

Liam was looking out the window trying to see if Scott was still there. Someone tapped the drivers window when he turned to see who it was he saw it was the one and only Matthew. He had his claws pressed against Scott's throat. Its was like in his nightmare.

" Get out of the car or i will rip his throat open." threaten Matthew

Liam Quickly got out of the car.

" Good little Dunbar, Now get in my car." said Matthew

" NO!, Liam don't go. Stay there" said Scott struggling against Matthew tight grip

" Oh, don't worry about him because your going with him too." Said Matthew grabbing a needle and stabbing Scott with it.

Slowly Scott grew weak and eventually passed out.

Liam eyes turned bright yellow. " What did you do to him"

" Drugged him with wolfbane . I would get in the car or you could end up like him" said Matthew pointing at Scott.

Matthew picked up Scott and stared walking to his van.

" Leave him alone. Don't take him too its me the one you want. Not him!"

" your right. But i need insurance. Now get in the car."

Liam took a step back. He was about to run but Matthew grabbed his arm and injected him.

 _fashback_

 _"How did you find me?" asked Liam_

 _Scott gave his injured beta a sad smile. " I heard your howl."_

 _Liams cheeks turned red. " You heard that"_

 _" Yeah, you don't have to be embarrassed, that saved your life."_

 _End of flash back_

Liam gathered all of his strength and howled. hopping that at least Malia would hear. After that he passed out.

Out side of Eichen House

" That went surprisingly well." Said Stiles pleased to know that there was a floor in Echien house were they kept supernatural creatures

The girls nodded in agreement.

" I am going to call Scott."

They nodded and waited.

" I went straight to voicemail, that's weird" said Stiles frowning

Then Malia's head shot up." Did you guys here that?" Malia said with panic in her voice

" No what is it?" he asked

" Drive i will tell you where"

" Ok, Malia what going on?" asked Stiles

" I heard something, Its was like a cry for help...and..."

" What?"

" I... I think it was from Liam. He was calling for help. Somethings wrong Stiles."

...

" Isn't that your car Lydia?" Kira asked nervelessly

Lydia looked at the window and nodded.

Everyone quickly got out of the car rushed to the other.

" They're gone" said Malia

Stiles bent down next to the flat tier. " Guys Look"

The girls went to the other side and bent down next to Stiles. " It was Matthew"

...

Scott was the first to wake up. He blinked slowly trying to get rid of the blinding headache. His hand were tied to a pole. He tried to get free but the binding were too tight. He stopped trying once he remembered why his was in this situation. He turned his head and was surprised when he saw that Liam was tied behind him.

" Liam" Scott whispered " Liam you need to wake up" Liam groaned. " Come on Liam, we have to find away out of here"

" Scott!" said Liam more alerted

" Liam calm down we will find away out. But you need to be quiet"

" How did we get here. where are we?" whispered Liam

" I don't know where we are. But we will find how to get out of here." Scott didn't mention what happened because he didn't want to worry liam about his memory lost.

" How did we get he-"

He was interrupted by someone entering the room. they both turned there head to Matthew walking tors them.

" Stay away from us" said Scott giving Matthew a deadly glare

Matthew chuckled. " What are you going to do about it"

Scott's eyes flashed red. He broke the ropes and stood up ready to fight Matthew.

Matthew looked surprised. He didn't think the true alpha was that strong. Then his eye flashed grey getting ready to kill the alpha.

Scott roared so Malia could come and help with the others. Liam struggled to get free he wanted to help. He felt that he was weak, Scott got free easily while he still watched as Scott fought Matthew. Matthew was winning and then Scott got the upper hand and kept Matthew busy while the others came.

...

They watched as the tow truck took Lydia's car to replace the flat tier.

" Well where do we start look for them?" asked Lydia

" Maybe the old cellar he took Liam last time." said Kira

" No, I don't think Matthew will be stupid enough to take them there." said Stiles

" Malia can you smell anything?" asked Kira

" All I smell is wolfsbane"

They were silent for a while. And then there was a loud roar.

" Ok, I was not the only one who heard that" said Malia

" Nope, everyone in the car"

...

They drove for a while until they came across a warehouse.

" A warehouse how original" said Stiles getting out of the jeep

They hurried inside hoping they found there friends alive. When they finally found them the saw Scott fighting Matthew and Liam trying to get free. When Liam finally got free he stood and tackled Matthew to the floor. They rushed to the scene and tried to help. Stiles got a syringe with a mysterious liquid and injected Matthew with it. Matthew soon passed out.

They all signed in relief.

" Are you guys ok?" asked Stiles

" Yeah" Scott replied

" Liam?"

They watched in horror as Liam collapsed on the floor.

" Liam!"

"Liam wake up" said Scott shaking the young beta

Stiles put his hand on the beta's forehead. " Guys he feels a bit warm"

Scott put his hand on Liam's forehead after Stiles took his off. " Your right he is warm"

" Maybe we should take him to see your mom." suggested Malia

" Yeah, your right. Lets get him out of here"

On their way to the hospital They stopped by Eichen House and left Matthew there. They told the man in charge what his been doing.

Then they got to the hospital. Liam had woken up a few minutes before and they explain everything that happened while his was out. He was happy to know that nobody was after him anymore. What his was not happy about was that his still had to go to the hospital.

Melissa took Liam to a small room by the nurse station while the others waited outside.

" Ok, Liam follow my finger with you eyes" said Malissa moving her finger in front of Liam's face

She stopped and wrote on paper.

" How have you been feeling?" she asked flashing a light in his eyes

" Tired"

" How have you been sleeping?" she asked while writing on the paper

" Um.. Lately i haven't been sleeping so good"

Melissa gave the boy a sympathetic smile." I've heard,"

"Have you eaten anything today?" she asked while taking his temp.

"No"

She gave him a lot that said you need to eat to live." Have you been feeling sick?"

" Not really i felt a little warm before"

" Well you do have a temperature of 102. I am no expert on werewolfs but i know one think they can get sick like humans. Maybe it won't last as long."

" I don't feel sick all i feel is exhausted." Liam said rubbing his tired eyes

" I Know one thing you are suffering from sleep deprivation."

" I Sleep and I get better"

" You sleep you get better. I can't give you abything because i am almost pretty sure that it won't work on you."

There was a light knock on the door then Liam's step dad walked in.

" Hey Dr. Geyer"

" Hi Dr. Mccall. Is Liam ok"

" He will be once his fever is down, gets some food, and a lot of sleep" she said while walking out of the room.

" When were you going to tell me and your Mom you weren't feeling well" said Liam's step Dad while pulling up a chair.

" I am sorry" replied Liam

" Mom is not going to be happy with that answer. I am going to call her so she can pick you up. While we wait we are going to crab something to eat in the cafeteria."

" Can't i just wait for her here. I am really tired and i am not really hungry."

" What did you eat today?"

Liam looked down." Nothing" he mumbled

" Also you skipped dinner last night. So you are coming with me you like it or not."

Liam nodded and waited while his step Dad talked to his Mom.

" Your Mom said she will be here in a few minutes. Lets go"

Liam jumped off the bed witch he regretted once his feet touched the ground. The world danced around him.

" Liam are you Ok?"

" Yeah just a little dizzy"

" Lay down and will bring you something to eat"

"Ok"

Once his step dad left he realized that he didn't feel scared anymore. After the past few days he felt save.

A light knock interrupted his thought.

" Come in."

The door opened and his Mom rushed in. " Liam honey. Are you ok?" she asked hugging him tightly.

" I am ok Mom"he said hugging her back

" What happened?"

" Can we talk about it tomorrow, I am really tired"

" Ok Honey i will be here when you wake up"

" I Know" he said while falling asleep.

 **I am so sorry this took so long. I have been so busy with school and everything. Just so you know this is not the last chapter. I don't know when i am going to have the next one up but i think i will post it a week from now. Reviews are always good. PM if you want something added to the story.**


End file.
